Fall For You
by MissHazelGreen
Summary: Gaius sends Gwen to tend to an injured Arthur. What will happen when the two lovers see each other after being apart for months. Post Season 2. Arthur/Gwen One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Merlin'.**

**A/N: Hi! This is a Arthur/Gwen one-shot that I've been wanting to write for a while. I hope you all will like this story!**

* * *

"Gwen," Gaius came rushing into the palace kitchen to find the woman he was looking for help prepare dinner. "Guinevere, could I have a word with you please?"

"Excuse me," Gwen politely smiled at the other servants. She wiped her hands on a rag as she hurried over towards a flush Gaius, who seemed to be worry about something. "What's wrong, Gaius?"

"I need you're help," Gaius started to explained; that was when Gwen noticed he was carry his bag that he used for treated the wounded. "Arthur and his knights have returned from their quest and are in need of assistance for their injures,"

"Oh no . ." Guinevere gasped, thinking of the worst of what could of happened to them. No wonder Gaius looked so worried! "Is Arthur-"

"No, no, Arthur is fine, Gwen," Gaius assured her, giving Gwen a sigh of relief. "It's just who is treating his injures that worries me and that is when I need you're help. I would go and treat the prince myself, but the other knights need my assistance more at the moment."

"Who's taking care of Arthur?" Gwen wondered aloud.

"Merlin," Gaius sighed with great concern showing in his eyes. "I swear that boy can't even treat a simple paper cut without it leading to a infection or worse! So you could you please go to Arthur's bedroom chambers to treat his wounds and send Merlin down to the knights courters to assistant me?"

"Of course, Gaius."

"Thank you, my dear!" He looked deeply relieved. "I greatly appreciate you're help, Gwen."

"You're welcome," She gave a heart felt smile. "You should probably hurry to treat the knights and I will go save Arthur from Merlin."

"Please do," Gaius turned around to leave the kitchen with Gwen following behind. "I wish to keep the young prince alive."

"I as well." Gwen laughed and headed in the direction towards the Arthur's chambers.

* * *

"OW!" Arthur shouted with pain, slapping Merlin's hands away from his ribs. "That hurts, Merlin!"

"Well if you stopped moving, than maybe it would not hurt!" Merlin snapped impatiently towards his friend and Master. "And stopped acting like a baby!"

"What did you just call me!" Arthur glared, but was winching in a pain a moment later. There was sudden sharp knock at the door that caught his attention. "Come in!"

Gwen quietly stepped in the prince's bedroom chambers, shutting the door behind her before walking over to Merlin and Arthur. She tried to bit back a laugh as she watched Merlin kneeling in front of Arthur tending to his wounds with a very serious face, while Arthur looked ready to straggled Merlin every time he touched his wounds. Gwen noticed that Merlin too had some wounds from going on the quest with Arthur and his knights.

"Guinevere!" Arthur's face lit up the moment he saw her walk into his view. "What are you doing here?"

"Gaius sent me to save you from Merlin," She smiled, her cheeks turning a blush color when she looked at a half naked Arthur sitting on the side of his bed. It had been a few months since she had last seen him after the King order Arthur and all his knights to go and search for a missing Morgana. "He wants to make sure you're kept alive."

"HEY!" Merlin looked up from what he was doing with shock. "I am doing a fine job here!"

"No you're not!" Arthur replied.

"Well, who is going to take over caring to Arthur wounds then?" Merlin ignored Arthur's insult about the care he was receiving from his servant.

"I am." Gwen smiled, walking over towards Merlin to take the wash cloth out of his hands. "Gaius wants you to go and help him treats the other knights that are injured. I will stay here and help Arthur."

"What?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Arthur grinned wanting some much needed alone time with Gwen. He saw Merlin was still kneeling in front of him confused and upset about what was going on. "Well go on, Merlin! Gaius needs you're help!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Merlin stood up immediately and walked out of Arthur's chambers muttering under his breath, slamming the door closed behind him when he left.

"Finally," Arthur sighed in relief when Merlin was gone.

"That bad?" Gwen asked taking Merlin's previous spot in front Arthur. She raised the wet washcloth up and pressed it against Arthur bare chest to wipe away the dry blood.

"Yes," Arthur answered, smiling at the difference between the hard clumsy dabs from Merlin to the soft gentle dabs Gwen did. "I swear he was making the wounds feel worse than they are."

"He was just trying to help, my lord." Gwen replied, dipping the washcloth back into the water bowl.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Arthur closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Guinevere hands on his skin. It sent a warm feeling through his body every time she touched him, not knowing that she too had the same feeling every time she touched him as well. "So how are you, Guinevere?"

"I am alright, sire."

"Oh, how many time do we have to go over this?" Arthur groaned. "You can call me Arthur, no of this sire and my lord stuff."

"I'm sorry," Gwen went back to cleaning Arthur's wounds. "So how did the quest go? Was there any sign of her?"

"No," Arthur frowned. "We did find a trace of her anywhere."

"Do you think Morgana will ever be found?" Gwen thought about her mistress that she served for a long time and considered her a close friend.

"To be truthful . .no, I don't think she will found." Arthur glazed down at Gwen feeling sorry for her, knowing she and Morgana were close. "and if we do find her, who's to say she'll still be the same Morgana that we knew before. She was taken by a powerful sorceress; who knows what they could of done with her?"

"What does you're father think about all this?" Gwen whispered putting down the washcloth and was now starting to bandage and wrap Arthur's injures.

"He doesn't care what I think," Arthur told her, "He is so blinded by his obsession to find Morgana, it's almost like he has forgotten that we are at war as well at the moment. Not to sound cold hearted but I rather be fighting, trying to save this kingdom and the people than riding out god knows where for Morgana, who hasn't been seen in over a year. Instead of my knights fighting on the battle field, we are having to fight bandits who set up traps for us to walk into."

"Is that how you got these?" Guinevere touched one of the deep cut over Arthur chest, making him winch a little.

"Yes," Arthur answered, looking down at Gwen as she touched his new and old scars from battles. "I've lost at least thirteen knights while searching for Morgana. How many more of my knights am I expected to lose before she is found, if she ever is found?"

"You need to talk with you're father-"

"My father doesn't give a damn," Arthur cut her off, "It doesn't matter to him how many men, women, and children die because we aren't doing our job to protect the kingdom. All he cares about is his own problems; not the kingdom's."

"You care about the people though." Gwen looked up Arthur, pausing for a moment from her tasks to heal Arthur.

"Of course I do," Arthur reach up and gripped Gwen's hand that was sitting still over her chest where a fresh new bandage now laid. "but there is someone who I care more about though . ."

Guinevere smiled softly at Arthur gesture, remembering the last time he held her hand like that over his chest and was giving her a that look. Her mind kept telling her that they could never be, it would never be acceptable but her heart told her otherwise. Ever since the Arthur and Merlin returned from defeating the dragon, Gwen found she could no longer deny Arthur or herself the desire to be together. She was practically a nervous wreck when Arthur had left to defeat the dragon and when he came back she vow to never act like a fool and to accept the fact that her and Arthur both wanted to be together and to screw the rules of it being improper and unacceptable of their relationship. She didn't care anymore, all she cared about was being with the man who had stolen her heart.

"And who would that be, sire?"

"How many time have I told you," Arthur bend down to wrap both of his strong arms around Guinevere's waist; hoisting her up and on to his lap. "it's Arthur. Or do I have to punish you for ignoring my orders?"

"I'm sorry," Gwen laughed, wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck; loving the feel of being pressed against his body. "it's a habit that I can't seem to break around you."

"Well break it," Arthur kissed along the side of Guinevere's neck. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the sweet lovely smell of his beloved, missing the feel of her touching his skin. "God I've missed you, Guinevere . ."

"I've missed you too, Arthur." She pressed her lips softly against his while running her fingers over his chest, feeling all the new and old scars placed all over his well built body. Arthur slipped his hands into Gwen dark curls, missing the sensations of his fingers running through them. Gwen let out a pleasant sigh, remembering it had been while since her and Arthur had embraced like it. It had to have been at least four months since either had seen each other, both missing the other's presence and touch.

Arthur slid his hands away from Gwen's soft black curls to downwards over her neck, making her giggle against his lips at the sensation, and then over her breast feeling them through the purple material of her dress, and then onward until he reached the hem of her dress. His hands slid underneath the material feeling her bare legs against his warm hands.

"Wait," Gwen placed her hands on top of Arthur's when she felt him start to slid the dress upwards over her leg. She knew what Arthur was planning on doing and she too wanted it but there was one issue. "You're wounds-"

"Don't worry about thoses," Arthur breathed against Guinevere's lips; he continued to move the material of Gwen's dress upwards, his hands now crawling over her thighs. It had been far to long since he had last felt her bare body against his"all I want right now is to be with you, Guinevere, please . ."

Guinevere did not have to say a word, she just pressed herself against Arthur and ravaged his lips the way she had been wanting to since the moment she saw him tonight.

* * *

Merlin was annoyed and tired; all he wanted to do was go to bed and fall into a deep sleep but no he couldn't do that! Gaius of course after finishing treating all the knights with Merlin's assistance had insisted Merlin go check on Arthur and Gwen to make sure everything was going alright. So now instead of walking the way towards his bed, Merlin was stuck walking towards Arthur chambers. Merlin took a deep breath when he reach the young princes closed chamber doors, trying to keep his attitude in check not wanting to end up in the stocks again for being disrespectful. He didn't even think to knock before entering Arthur chambers, knowing his master was use to his servant not knocking or announcing when enter a room. Merlin would later on deeply regret for doing neither.

"_Guinevere!"_

That was the first thing Merlin he heard when enter Arthur's chambers, hearing him groan out the name of the woman that was tending to his wounds. Merlin smiled to himself, thinking Gwen must have been doing a terrible job like him at tending to Arthur wounds. He knew how the poor girl probably felt, the prince could be such a big baby when it came to getting his injures treated. Merlin could not see Arthur bed, due to the curtains that were tied back before were now closed shut blocking out view of the prince's bed. He heard could panting and groaning behind the curtain. Merlin of course thought that things must of gotten so bad they didn't want anyone to see anything that was wrong and Merlin knew he needed to put a stop to what was going on and help fix the problem. Oh how wrong Merlin was.

He grabbed the curtains and yanked them back, knowing he was going to find probably a bloody mess from the way Arthur was groaning and Gwen was moaning about something.

"Oh-" Merlin stood there in Arthur bedroom chambers, holding the opened curtains in his hands while staring wide open at what was happening on the prince's bed. Gwen's bare back was facing Merlin was she was on top of Arthur, moving back and forth on him while he sat up holding her hips and kissing her naked breast. It appeared that neither had heard Merlin enter the room or pull back the curtains because they were both still engrossed in their sexual activities. Merlin realized he had just walked on something, he probably should of not seen. "my god . . "

Arthur pulled his attentions away from Guinevere's chest, moving his lips up the side of her neck and back to her lips. Merlin knew he should probably move and get out of there before anyone saw him, but it was to late to do so when Arthur caught something in the corner of his eye and looked over Gwen's shoulder to see what had caught his attention.

"MERLIN!"

The young prince's face turned bright red with anger when he saw his friend standing in his chamber watching him and Gwen enjoying the pleasures of making love. Guinevere looked over her shoulder when she heard Arthur yell and was glaring at someone behind her. She gasped in shock when she saw that they had been caught. She quickly moved off of Arthur and dove behind him, covering herself naked body with sheets and placing her hands over her face to shield her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Merlin squeaked when he saw Gwen turn around for a moment, giving him an eyeful of her gracious looking bosoms, and then turn back around fleeing behind Arthur for cover to shield her modesty from him. "I swear I didn't see anything! It was just an accident, I heard noises and thought-"

"Get out, Merlin!" Arthur growled not bothering to cover up any of his nakedness, to annoyed to even think about doing so. He was so going to make Merlin regret walking in on him and Guinevere. Merlin was still trying to spit out excuses, trying to mend what had happened which agitated Arthur more and more. "GO!"

"Yes, sire,"

Merlin quickly turned around and rushed out of the chamber, slamming the door behind himself and running away from Arthur Pendragon's chamber as fast as possible.

* * *

"Ah, Merlin you're back." Gaius smiled when he saw the young warlock come practically crashing through the front door. Merlin walked over and took a seat next to where Gaius was sitting with piles of potion books scattered all around him. "Is everything with Arthur all right? Is Gwen taking care of him?"

"Oh she's take good care of him alright . ." Merlin pour himself a cup of water, drowning it down with one gulp; images of what he had seen minutes ago popped into his mind. "She's taking very good care of him!"

"Well that's good," Gaius replied, "I knew Gwen would take very good care him. She very skilled at treating wounds."

Merlin choked on his drink when a image of naked Gwen moving on top of Arthur flashed before his eyes. Gaius gave him a worried expression, patting him hard on the back to clear his cough.

"Are you okay, Merlin?" The old physician questioned him, giving him a raised eyebrow. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," Merlin assured Gaius while trying to clear his throat.

_'Just saw Arthur and Gwen have sex, you know the usual. . . and now I'll probably be mentally scarred for the rest of my life!'_ Merlin thought to himself, trying to push the images out of his mind.

"Alright . . ." Gaius sighed, still giving Merlin funny looks and shaking his head at the boy's odd behaviors.

* * *

"Oh my god . . ." Gwen moaned into Arthur's pillows when she heard the door slam behind Merlin. "I can't believe that just happened!"

"I can," Arthur commented, trying to calm down from Merlin interruption. "The boy never knocks; he is always bargaining into rooms!"

Gwen sat up against the headboard of Arthur's bed while he turned around to face her. Arthur saw Gwen stilling covering her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed at what had just happened. He tried not to laugh when he reached forward, trying to remove Gwen's hands from her face which she let him reluctantly do.

"Guinevere-"

"Do you think he's going to tell anyone?" Gwen cut off Arthur, feeling panic rise and take over her emotions. "What will happen if your father finds out?"

"Merlin is not going to tell anyone," Arthur assured his lover, knowing she was probably very worry about the situation while he found his actually amusing now. He may be mad at Merlin for walking in on them, but really he thought it was funny the more he thought about it. "He maybe in shock right now, but once he gets over that he will probably actually be very happy about what he stumble upon. Merlin's been rooting for us to be together since he found out about my feelings for you."

"Really?" Gwen asked, hoping Arthur was not making up stories to make her feel better. "You don't believe he will go tell anyone?"

"No," Arthur laugh, lifting up a hand and stroking the side of Gwen flushed cheek. "He more embarrassed than anything else. Anyways you should feel flattered at the fact that you are probably the first naked woman Merlin has seen."

Guinevere giggled at Arthur comment. "No, I'm probably not, Arthur Pendragon. Merlin is adored by many of the local village girls. He even has a little small fan club located in the palace kitchen."

"Really?" Arthur was surprised to hear this news, which Gwen confirmed with a nod. "I would of never guess that. Maybe Merlin isn't as naive as he makes everyone think . ."

"Oh just drop it," Gwen laughed, pulling on Arthur's hand to make him come closer to her. "Just leave poor Merlin alone. We've probably scarred him the rest of his life."

"You're probably right, Guinevere." Arthur smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest and forcing her to lean down on the bed with him. Arthur leaned his face downward, catching Gwen's lips in a heated kiss. She curled her hands around his neck, her leg hitching around his waist and the bed sheets covering her sliding away as Arthur pulled on them. He wanted nothing to be between him and Gwen's body, wanting to feel complete skin on skin contact. "Let finish what we started earlier. Shall we?"

"Mhmm," Gwen spoke between kisses and pulled away from a moment to look up at her prince. "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur looked down at Gwen, smiling at the pure love she was giving him and he showed her in return with a kiss on the lips. "And I love you too, Guinevere."

The two lovers continued with their previous activities from earlier with zero interruption for the rest of the night, enjoying the simple pleasures of just being in the embrace of someone you truly love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
